


The NyanCave Tom’s Execution: Curtain Call!

by BlueBloodstains



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The NyanCave
Genre: Execution, Guns, I'm Sorry, I'm very sorry, Murder, i'm also sorry for killing you too tom, i'm sorry for killing you Clay, i'm sorry tom please don't hate me, my first contribution to this fandom and it's to kill off both hosts smh, pink!blood, why are people reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodstains/pseuds/BlueBloodstains
Summary: [Ten seconds pass, and TOM and the quick-witted MONOKUMA fire their revolvers.]The ten seconds that pass are the most agonizing of Tom’s life.One. Two. Three. Four.His hands are shaking.Five. Six. Seven. Eight.The gun feels impossibly heavy.Nine.Here it comes-Ten.





	The NyanCave Tom’s Execution: Curtain Call!

**Author's Note:**

> Text inside brackets are the script that Tom and Monokuma are following! 
> 
> _[Here's an example!]_
> 
> I used grandiosegarden's Danganronpa fanart for Tom's outfit! You can find that here:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BV3fRyOlHQI/?taken-by=grandiosegarden&hl=en

His name was Tom, and he was afraid. 

 

The stage’s lights were hot and blinding; much brighter and more powerful than could ever be considered comfortable. The gun he held in his hands was heavy and he felt sick just looking at it, the cool of the metal barely noticeable in his gloved hands. It was quiet; if only for now. 

 

But who knew how long that would last?

 

He took the time to ruminate on his crimes, unpleasant and horrible memories seeping into his mind before he could do anything to stop them.

 

Clay’s body on the floor, the offending knife responsible for the premature end to his friends’ life lodged horribly in his back. The blood had been everywhere, oceans of pink flooding the floor, staining his boots, his gloved hands, his  _ facearmslegselbowscheststomach _ . Everything he had seen was coated in hot pink, the overwhelming smell of iron and death sickeningly invading the air and it had made Tom want to gag on the spot. 

 

He didn’t know how long he had stood there, and he honestly didn’t really care.

 

All he could remember was the blackout; seemingly caused by the overuse of the air conditioning blowing the fuse box. He and Clay had been alone, then darkness swallowed his world and he could dimly remember snatching a knife next to him and burying it into his unsuspecting friends’ back in an act of adrenaline and desperation, just below Clay’s diaphragm if the Monokuma File was correct.  

 

Tom could remember the investigation. His title as the Ultimate Actor had almost paid off; his demeanor calm and nonchalant while he was internally panicking and could only feel fear and crushing, suffocating guilt. His peers had been none the wiser. 

 

Until the trial. 

 

The class trial had not gone well for him, though it had for his “classmates” and the mystery surrounding the murder had been unraveled in the end. Tom’s act had finally faltered, the verdict having been the final straw. He could remember the questions of  _ why? Why would you do this? Why would you murder Clay? How could you betray us like this? Whywhywhywhywhy?  _

 

Tom could only answer with trembling hands and silence, the shaking of his head the only answer they would get. 

 

He could remember the horrifying, gleeful shout of the monochrome bear behind him, and the sound of a button being pushed. 

 

_ “It’s punishment time!”  _

 

The metal collar had come for him, then, any struggling he might have tried fruitless and pointless in the end. It had dragged him through unrecognizable halls, whizzing Tom by too fast to properly see or remember the scenery around him. It had been hard to breathe, the collar  _ just tight enough  _ to hinder his breathing and the intense speed not doing him any favors. He wasn’t sure how long he had been dragged through the halls, but when he could no longer feel movement he took in his surroundings. It had stopped on what looked like a stage, and the collar unclamped from around Tom’s neck and snaked its way out of sight (but not out of mind). It wasn’t dark enough on the stage for him to be blind, but he couldn’t see farther than a couple feet in front of him. The curtain had been up, but it was too dark to see what he assumed might be the audience’s seats.

 

He stood up and noticed a gun in his hands (when had that gotten there?), but made no move to drop it. It had looked real enough; an old-school revolver that Tom could not name but it had felt and looked authentic. The weight might have been comforting if the hopelessness of his situation hadn’t yet caught up to him.

 

So this was the despair that Monokuma was always talking about. 

 

It was awful, suffocating and horrible and Tom felt like he was falling, despite feeling solid ground beneath his feet. He was about to die. He was about to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

And then the lights came on.

 

He still couldn’t see the audience seats, the lights much too bright to allow him to look out for too long, much less see anything out there. 

 

And it was quiet.

 

(But who knew how long it would last?) 

 

(...Not long, apparently)

 

**The NyanCave Tom’s Execution:**

 

**Curtain Call!**

 

Monokuma appeared in front of him, holding a similar gun somewhat awkwardly in his round paws. A previously unnoticed screen turned on to his left on the wall next to him, and he glanced over to see a script on the screen.

 

The course of action Monokuma wanted him to take was obvious. 

 

_ (maybe he could live if he did it right, maybemaybemaybe) _

 

(he knew deep inside that it was hopeless and that he would die whether he complied or not, but the hope of living had already dug its roots deep inside his desperate mind)

 

So he did what he did best, and started reading his parts out with his usual flair and poise. His voice was shaking, mirroring his body. The script starts scrolling, and Tom follows its directions.

 

_ [TOM and the wonderful, handsome MONOKUMA face away from each other and start walking, walking exactly ten paces before they turn around.] _

 

“F-For the hope of this world, I shall use my bullet t-to defeat the despair known to the world as Monokuma!” 

 

_ [The ethereal, amazing, eternally fair and awesome MONOKUMA turns to the crowd.] _

 

Monokuma hams it up, doing the common “hand over the chest” pose, his high-pitched voice booming through the room. His grin somehow impossibly grows wider.

 

“Hope is fleeting, while despair is eternal! The world shall see when I defeat my opponent in the name of despair!” 

 

_ [TOM and the despair-inducing, fantastic MONOKUMA raise their revolvers, pointing it at the other.] _

 

Tom complies with the script scrolling on the screen to his left, raising his gun to meet Monokuma’s. 

 

_ [Ten seconds pass, and then TOM and the quick-witted MONOKUMA fire their revolvers.] _

 

The ten seconds that pass are the most agonizing of Tom’s life.

 

One. Two. Three. Four. 

 

His hands are shaking.

 

Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

 

The gun feels impossibly heavy.

 

Nine. 

 

_ Here it comes- _

 

Ten.

 

_ [TOM’s revolver fires, and a flag pops out of the front, the words BANG! written on it. No bullet fires.] _

 

Wait, what-

 

_ [The mischievous, clever, smart MONOKUMA’s revolver fires, and the bullet hits TOM in the chest, just below his diaphragm.] _

 

A searing pain echoes through Tom’s body, and he drops to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. A sea of pink is in front of him, and his only thought is how hard it would be to get the bloodstains out of his clothes.

 

“F-Fuck…” He weakly mumbles, and he can feel his life and energy slipping through his fingers, not unlike sand through the middle an hourglass.

 

He shudders, and then Tom’s eyes go glassy and unfocused, slumping to the ground.

 

_ [The camera pans over to reveal many astounding, stunning MONOKUMAS in the audience, and they start throwing rotten tomatoes at TOM’s body. After a few seconds, a HOOK comes and drags TOM’s corpse off stage left. The crowd of MONOKUMAS cheer.] _

 

_ [The very talented MONOKUMA bows to the crowd of patient, generous MONOKUMAS. Roses start flying from the crowd for the MONOKUMA bowing on stage.]  _

 

_ [The curtain falls and the roses stop.] _

 

_ [The lights dim, eventually dying off after a few seconds.] _

 

_ [The Ultimate Actor, TOM, has died.] _

 


End file.
